


It is Destiny...

by minestar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minestar/pseuds/minestar
Summary: When two different people meet, they fell in love for the first time.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. On my way to meet you

Hwang minhyun has everything. Clever, handsome, tall and rich are the aspects that keep him famous and well known in the Nuniversity.

Everyone knows and fell in love with him but Minhyun still search what is love. For him, love is when you want to give everything to that one person. His parents had taught him since he was still kids that love is just for one person and you want to give all your universe to the person that you love. Although Minhyun has many friends and admirers, he still did not find that one person that he want to give his love.

Kim jonghyun. Leader, kind and considered to people. Jonghyun especially likeable to his classmate. His personality that very helpful and not selfish, make his classmate (boys and girls) love him so much.

For Jonghyun, he did not have time for finding love since he always busy and preoccupied. Morning until evening, he spend time in Nuniversity whether study or playing games. Then, he need to help his family business until late of night. Since his family manage a restaurant, he need to help them especially during weekends and late night. So finding love, he knows that it will be impossible and he also did not have that one person that he truly love.

Hwang minhyun always spend mostly his time in library or at cafeteria while Jonghyun almost stay in class or computer room.

The probability of two different people, different department, different hobbies and different personality to meet is nearly zero although both of them is so popular in their respective department. However, two distinct lines will intersect in at most one point.

On one fine morning, they meet like a destiny.

"Jonghyun ah, let go to library. I want to stalk Kwak Aron. I see just now that he and his friends on the way to library."

  
"Just go by yourself, Minki yah. I need to finish my assignment." Jonghyun eyes fully focus on his task.

  
"Ooohhh. Are you sure??You know what will happen if you did not accompany me."

  
"Argghhh Choiminki. Seriously??"

"I’m very serious. I give you 10 seconds. 9, 8, 7…"

  
"Okay2. Just give me a moment"

Most of the time, Jonghyun always ignored his best friends but today, he did not know why he just follow his friends.

Blackmail. It very common things that Minki will do, but mostly Jonghyun did not care and just look the other way.

During their way to library, Jonghyun still think why he must go along with this annoying Choiminki. He also feel strange about him today.

There are only a few students in the library since the exam weeks have passed. In the corner of the reading section, Hwang Minhyun and two of his friends (Kwak Aron and Kang Dongho) busy discussed aka gossiping about the new transfer student in their class. Oh correction. Only Aron and Dongho gossiping while Minhyun fully focus on his textbook.

"Hey, I think that new transfer student love our friend here Minhyun." said Aron to Dongho with excitement in his voice.

  
"Haha. I think it not surprising news anymore. Who did not love our Minhyun?"

  
"Minhyun ah, do you want to accept the confession of the transfer student or not?"

  
"Why you ask such oblivious question, Aron. Of course the answer is 100% no, no and no." Dongho said with a laugh.

  
"I really hope our Minhyunnie love someone. His life is too boring and we also need new gossip to discuss. Every day is like this. Uni, study, uni, study. I really hope something will happen sooner." Dongho just nodded with Aron statement.

Meanwhile, Minki and Jonghyun already arrived in the library. They sit opposite side of Minhyun and his friends table.

"Jonghyun ah, please help me. I want to confess to Kwak Aron." 

  
"Just go. I will support you from here. Aja aja hwaiting. You can do it. Go go" answer Jonghyun while rising his hand.

  
"I’m shy. Can you go with me for confessing? Please Jonghyun ah. Oh no no. Why don’t you confess to Hwang Minhyun?"

  
"Are you crazy? Why I need to confess to …who again? Minhyun?? Who is he?? And I don’t know him and should not you go with your confession. Not me."

"I will embarrassed if Aron reject my feelings. So you also need to confess. If Aron reject, we will embarrassed together. Hihi. So cute right. And you don’t have to worry. Minhyun will surely reject your confession."

  
"What?? Argghh my brain cannot process this event. And ones again, are you crazy Choiminki??"

  
"I think it absolutely superb idea. For your information, Hwang Minhyun is famous in this Nuniversity. And he always reject confession from his admirer. So don’t worry. You will be rejected and we will never came across with them again. So, what do you think?"

  
"Hahaha. Very funny Choiminki. I don’t understand. Why don’t you just proceed with your confession alone? If you rejected, we will never came across with them again since we are from different department. It’s very simple. Why you need me to confess to someone else?"

  
"I need moral support Jonghyun ah. Please, please, please. It’s easy. Just tell Minhyun “I love you. Can you be my boyfriend?” And then I also say the same sentence to Aron. There is no one here. So you don’t have to worry. Double confession and double rejection. Although I hope that Aron will accept my feelings. Please Jonghyun ah. I will not force and bother you anymore after this. I promise will help you anytime, anywhere. Please, please Jonghyun ah"

  
"Okay2. Arghhh I regret my decision for becoming your friends."

  
"Thank you Jonghyun ah. You know that I love you right."

  
"Let’s confess before I withdraw my decision. Please make it fast and less embarrassed okay? Don’t make any scene or drama."

  
"I promise."

They walk side by side to the targeted place (Minhyun, Aron, Dongho’s table). Minki feels so nervous but relief at the same time since Jonghyun next to him. If he is alone, he thinks that he will pass out first. He looks at Jonghyun. He knows Jonghyun already regret his decision by seeing angry+annoying+blur expression pasted in his face. Minki try to hold back the laughter and momentarily forget about their confession. He come back to reality when Jonghyun stop their track and 3 pairs of eyes looking at them.

"What can I help you?"

  
"Minhyun, I love you. Can you be my boyfriend?"

  
Minki faceplam and whisper to Jonghyun 'That is Dongho. Minhyun is on your left. And please try to sound romantic not robotic'

  
Jonghyun whisper back 'Ahh whatever. I already done my confession. So you turn'

  
Minki 'but he still did not answer anything. He need to reject first and then I can proceed with my confession'

  
Minhyun, Dongho and Aron become speechless. They only looks at two people in front of them whisper to each other. Minhyun thinks that the person that confess to him is so beautiful. And is that galaxy in his eyes? But why he look to Dongho when confessing to him? Is he shy? Or did he want to confess to Dongho actually but slipped a wrong name. So many question pass through Minhyun brain.

Jonghyun: So, can I know your answer Hwang Minhyun shi??  
Minhyun: Yes.

  
Jonghyun: What?  
Minhyun: The answer to your question is YES.

  
Jonhyun, Minki, Aron, Dongho: WHAT???


	2. i found what is love

Aron think that Minhyun will says “sorry I’m not interested in love” just like he normally will said to his admirer. Dongho also prepare to make a pitiful face and give comforting word. For Minki, he just want Minhyun to reject faster so that he can being in the spotlight by confessing to Aron. But what?? Three of them really taken aback by Minhyun answer.

Why this Hwang Minhyun did not follow the script. He should reject. R-E-J-E-C-T. I’m the main character here but why he steal my position. Minki really frustrated with the current situation.

A minute passes with a silence…

"So can I know your name my boyfriend?"Minhyun asked curiously.

  
"Sorry for the misunderstanding. Actually I’m not …"suddenly a big hand fully cover Jonghyun's mouth making it’s difficult to speak.

  
"His name is Kim Jonghyun. And this is his number." Minki quickly took the pen that lying on the table and write Jonghyun phone number in Minhyun’s textbook. Sorry we need to go now. See you all again later.

Minki dragged shocked and confused Jonghyun out of the library. When they are in excluded area far away from passerby, Jonghyun shoot Minki with question that already hovering and swimming in his head.

"What are you doing Minki? Have you take your medicine? And is this prank camera or what? Are you making new drama? Am I your main character here?" 

  
"Slow slow. Try to calm down first Jonghyun ah." Minki said in a calm voice.

  
"Are you serious? How can I calm when just a few minute ago, I got a boyfriend." frustrated fully covered Jonghyun face.

  
"What is the big deal with boyfriend? And should not you thanks me for getting you a lover. Not ordinary people you know. Very famous Hwang Minhyun as boyfriend. You should be grateful to become Minhyun first lover and it all thanks to me."

A minute passed by again...

"Is this a dream? Am I the crazy one here?" Jonghyun really confused with Minki's statement.

  
"Actually I just think a good idea you know. You and Minhyun are lover, so we can spend time together with his friends. I can get close to Aron and seduce him with my beauty. And you don’t have to worry. After I date with Aron, you can breakup with Minhyun. So easy right?"

  
"Hahaha. I think you need to see doctor."

  
"What? It’s a brilliant idea right? This is very normal things to do if you are in love. You will do anything for love. I know you are not interested in love but why don’t you try? Maybe you will fall in love with Minhyun."

"What is so special about love? Just spending time together, hugging, kissing and then breakup. Then meeting new love. The process is just like a cycle. Rotate, rotate and rotate. I don’t want to waste my time with this kind of love. It’s is so boring. I don’t know why you become like this after fall in love with Aron. You can’t think straight and all your decision is not like normally you would do. You are becoming crazier and rusher with your action."

  
"You will know this is not crazy when you fall in love my friend. When you love someone, you will do everything you can just to make things work. So please help me. This is my last wish. Please Jonghyun ah." Minki try to persuade Jonghyun again.

  
"I will think about it. Now I need to go to the class. See you again Choiminki." Jonghyun just want to leave this Choiminki faster. His brain cannot thinks anymore.

  
"Thank you Jonghyun ah. I hope to hear a good news from you. Bye bye and I love you."

In the library, Aron and Dongho still didn’t recover with the shocked situation that just happen. Did their friend Hwang Minhyun just say yes? But why? Their thought got interrupted with Minhyun gasped.

"What just happened?" asked Minhyun.

  
"It’s the question that we need to ask your first. What happen to you? Did you get hypnotized?" Dongho try to snap his finger at Minhyun.

  
"I don’t know. I see the galaxy. Galaxy is the part of universe. So yes. I want that galaxy in my universe."

Dongho and Aron looked at each other.

"What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind? Aron, what happen to Minhyun here? Do you give something weird to him just now?" Dongho really worried since Minhyun never act like this.

  
Aron just shook his head and proceed to answer "Maybe Minhyun fall in love at the first sight. Everything is possible with love. But are you okay, Minhyun? You look like you just come back from your universe. I don’t know that you can be this cringe when you fall in love. Galaxy and universe. Ouch so cute and romantic."

  
"No. I’m not fall in love. I just fantasize with his galaxy eyes." Minhyun try to deny.

"But you have say yes Minhyun. So, he is your boyfriend now."

  
"Congratulation. You got a boyfriend. Yeahhh. I’m so proud of you my friend." Aron clapped his hand excitedly.

  
"But,…"

  
"No but. You have already said it yourself. You now have a lover. Don’t break your galaxy heart. Why I’m so excited that Minhyun got a boyfriend?"

"Because you can gossiping and watch new entertainment."

  
"Ouh right. Let’s go to find out about this Kim Jonghyun. I’m so happy. We have other things to do. Our friend’s boyfriend to stalk. New job, go go." Aron tugged Dongho's hand and quickly go.

Minhyun is leave alone in the library. He is processing this new event that occurred to him just now. Did he just have a boyfriend? What he should do now? Okay firstly, he took out the phone in his pocket and input the number. Then,

“argghhh what should I do now??? Relax Minhyun, relax”. Minhyun think that he need to get rest first and think about this problem later.

At night, Minhyun already regret his decision this morning. So, he thinks that he need to tell this Kim Jonghyun and hope that he will accept his decision. He text Kim Jonghyun “

'Hi, this is Hwang Minhyun. Are you free tomorrow? Can I meet you? '. A few minute later he get the reply

'okay. See you tomorrow at the rooftop of Block H. I’m free on 11. Are you okay with that time?'.

'Yes, I’m free. See you tomorrow'.

“Okay I need to tell Minhyun the truth tomorrow”. Jonghyun already feels unease all days about his lie. He thinks that he need to tell Minhyun the truth. Although he also feels sorry for Minki for destroying his imagination and dreams, but for Jonghyun honesty is more important than love itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my story is boring..  
> Just want to write during my free time..  
> I will try to finish it ASAP..  
> Thank you if you a little bit enjoying my fic..


	3. and a new friendship

Hwang Minhyun arrive early at the rooftop. He walks back and forth nervously. Although the weather is getting chilly, Minhyun starting to sweat. He constantly rub his palm in his trouser.

“Sorry I’m late. The class finish later than usual. So so so sorry” Jonghyun spoke with a gasp.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I also just come” Minhyun display his best smile for reassuring him.

After Jonghyun can breathe normally, he start to ask “So, why you want to meet me?”

“Actually I want to talk about ermmm….our boyfriend matter” Minhyun say slowly while eyes focusing on Jonghyun reaction.

Jonghyun start panicked and proceed to jabber “I’m so sorry Minhyun shi. The truth is I don’t love you. I confess to you because I want to support my friend. I really don’t know you and have any feelings for you. So I hope that you can reject my confession and pretend like this did not happen. Please. I really appreciate your consideration and my stupidity. Really sorry Hwang Minhyun shi”.

‘Wow, he talk really quickly. If he became rapper one day, I will be his first fan. And why he looks so cute with his big eyes and reddish cheek? So adorable’. Minhyun constantly monologue with himself until he forget that Jonghyun is still waiting for his response.

Jonghyun becomes anxious since Minhyun did not give any response. ‘He must be taken aback by my word. Did I say it rudely?Arghhh what should I do?’.

Jonghyun called his name but the person standing still. He then placed both hands on his shoulder and shook him slightly. He called him again and again “Minhyun shi, Minhyun shi”.

“Yes, I’m Minhyun.” He woke up from his internal monologue.

“Are you okay? I’m really sorry. Did I hurt you? Do you want to sit? Do you want drinks?” Jonghyun keep asking question to make sure the person in front of him feels better.

Minhyun immediately feels guilty when he see Jonghyun face that full of worries. “No, no, no. I’m really okay. I’m just shocked a little I think. But can you explain back what you said just now?”

Jonghyun start to explain what actually happened from beginning. Although Minhyun started to frown in the middle of the story, Jonghyun remained calm to finish his story. He did not mind what Minhyun will do or think about him but firstly he should be frank and honest with the situation that had happened.

“That’s why I confess to you and want to be your boyfriend. I know this is very illogical and absurd but will you forgive me?”

“Do you really not know me? I’m Hwang Minhyun. I’m really well known in this Nuniversity”

Jonghyun confused with Minhyun’s question. He stared and looked right into Minhyun’s eyes. “Are you joking? Should not you be mad or upset with me?

“Why I should be upset? I think you’re really a great friend. Can I also be one of your friend? Minhyun slightly smile but his eyes full of adoration and hopefulness for Jonghyun.

There is a kind of pounding in Jonghyun’s heart when Minhyun looks at him like that.

“I though you are my boyfriend. But okay I think. You can be my friend if you want” Jonghyun said with playfulness and held out his hand for Minhyun to shake as a sign of new finding friendship.

Minhyun got fluttered. He take that hand but pulled it slightly until Jonghyun bumped into him. Minhyun then completely envelop him with his long arm. “Thank you for willing to be my friend, Jonghyun. But I take back my request. I don’t want to be your friends because I’m your boyfriend right. So far that I know, I still did not breakup with you. So, you are mine Kim Jonghyun”.

“But that confession is not valid. I did not sincerely want you to become my boyfriend” Jonghyun spoke almost like whispering since he was in Minhyun’s arms.

Minhyun pulled back slightly but his hand still placed on the back of Jonghyun. His eyes never leave Jonghyun. “I already fell in love with you since the confession. So you need to take responsibility of that. I never love someone before I meet you. Therefore, this is really your fault for making me in love with you”

Jonghyun become speechless. He avoid making eye contact with Minhyun. This is not what supposed to happen. He can’t think anything and begins to start panicked.

“Hey, look at me please” Minhyun’s gentle word make he looks back at him.

“Did you say that your friend Minki want to date Aron right? Why don’t you become my boyfriend until they are dating? After that, it’s up to you to continue become my boyfriend or not. If we become couple, it will be easier for your friend to meet Aron. Don’t worry. I will not do anything that you don’t like. You can just treat me as your friend. Is that okay? And this is just my suggestion. You can reject it if you want. Don’t feels pressure please.” Minhyun says it softly and lovingly makes it difficult for Jonghyun to refuse his suggestion. And with that pitiful but handsome face so close to him, making it even harder. This Hwang Minhyun really know to use his face and voice to his advantages.

Jonghyun let out a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Okay, I’m agreed.”

“Seriuosly?? Ahhh thank you so much Kim Jonghyun.” Jonghyun was pulled back into a hug.

Jonghyun blushed in Minhyun’s shoulder. After a while, Minhyun released him but still stared at him with his heart-shaped eyes. “You can just called me Min, and I will called you Jjuya”

“Jjuya??Why Jjuya?”

“Cause the nickname is cute just like you”

The red color that had just faded was now back on Jonghyun’s cheek. “Are you always flirting like this Minhyun shi”

“Just Min, Jjuya. And the answer to your question is absolutely no”

Before Jonghyun can reply back, Minhyun just proceed with his talk. “Actually the real reason that I want to meet you today is same like you. I thought it will be easier if we pretend this never happen. But your honesty, confidence and especially your sparkling eyes make me drawn back to you. I also don’t know if this is called love Jjuya. But I know I want you by my side and I like you so much.”

Jonghyun blinked twice, thrice with almost red color covered his face. He was so shocked that he can’t speak. Minhyun seems to be unaffected by his reaction. He just smile fondly at Jonghyun.

“It’s okay. I just want to tell you the truth. We can take this matter slowly. But I want to tie you with me by being my boyfriend.”

“I already say yes don’t I. And I know you will never let me take back what I’ve agreed right?” spoke Jonghyun after calming himself. After hearing Minhyun statement just now, there is something strange with his heart. Be still my heart.

“Yes. My boyfriend already knows me.” say Minhyun while winked at him.

“Let’s go Jjuya. I’m hungry. Do you have class after this?”

“No. I already free for today.”

“Just nice. Let’s eat first and then planned what we want to do after this.” said Minhyun with excitement.

“Okay, Min.” Minhyun smile widely after hearing Jonghyun called him like that.

They left the rooftop with a smile and two hearts that beating similar rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and feedback..  
> I will try to improve my skills more..  
> Have a nice day everyone..


	4. but i still need to let it go

Time passed away quickly. Today is exactly one month after his confession. During the first week, Jonghyun feel uneasy and uncomfortable with the situation since all people in the Nuniversity gossiping about them.

After they were saw eating together at the cafeteria, the news spread fast all over the Nuniversity.

‘Are they couple?’

‘Wow Minhyun can actually smile like that’

‘Min and Jjuya. Surely a cute nicknames for couple’

‘A very good looking couple make this café looks like a set of drama and we all just a blur background’

Both of them received many glances from all people in the Nuniversity especially when they do things together. Since they are now in a relationship, Jonghyun mostly spend his time with Minhyun and his friends in the library. They also will eat together and hardly be separated except during classes.

Jonghyun spotted that a significant number of people staring and whispering to each other as he and Minhyun walked past. He still can’t get use to this although 30 days have passed.

“Jjuya, just ignored those people. They are just curios and we do look good together” Minhyun said trying to comfort him.

“I know but can’t get use to this. I don’t even predict that we will get so much attention”

“This is only special occurrences when you date me. Hihi. So now do you believe my popularity? I still didn’t believe that you don’t know anything about me. And also mistake Dongho for me. I’m more handsome than him okay.” Minhyun tried to distract Jonghyun by joking like that.

Jonghyun just rolled his eyes but feels relief at the same time. He really appreciate Minhyun effort to make him feels better. They walk faster to avoid more people recognize them.

In the library, Dongho and Aron already booked the discussion room so that they can talk freely and no one would be able to stare at them.

“Hot couple have arrived” Aron wiggles his eyebrows and Dongho smile rather naughtily at them.

“This already 10th times I hear you said that. Can you give other type of speech to welcome us” Minhyun said with his annoying expression.

“Okay no problem. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for this annoying looking Minhyun and kind, handsome and humble Jonghyunnie. Please seat here our Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun just laugh at this situation. At first, indeed Jonghyun still shy with Minhyun’s friends, but over time, Jonghyun was able to get used and interact with them especially when making fun of Minhyun. With Minhyun and his friend by his side, ohh and also Minki, he feels very happy and well protected. Before this, he only has Minki to talk to but now, he gets new friends that really treat him very well.

Talking about Minki, there is he coming to them with a widely and seducing smile. During whole this time, Minki is still with his own agenda to conquer Aron’s heart.

“Hey all, good morning”

“It already noon, Minki yah. And don’t you have class”

Minki just nod and looks at Aron “Class got cancelled, so I come to see you.”

Aron blushing so hard and completely lowered his head to avoid making eye contact. After Minhyun and Jonghyun get together, Minki also spends times with them. Minki always try to seduce him openly making Aron feels very embarrassed.

“Hurmm. Hurrmm. No romantic drama here okay? This pair (hands showing at Minhyun and Jonghyun) is cute but your pair (showing Aron and Minki) is so frustrated. You should try harder, Minki.”

The other except Minki burst into laughter at Dongho’s comment. “Sorry Minki. I need to borrow Aron for a moment to complete our assignment first.”

Jonghyun also starts to take out his laptop to finish his task too. Aron and Dongho busy discussing about their works and Jonghyun fully focusing on his laptop. After an hour later, Dongho voice break his concentration.

“Minki, Minhyun. Stop staring and attack them with yours love arrows. You both looks like an idiot. Totally whipped”

Aron and Jonghyun already turning into tomato when hearing that. They can only ducked their head and remains silent.

“Let’s go Jonghyun, Aron. We will get drinks so you two better repent of what you have done.” Three of them standing and quickly leave the room.

“What wrong with staring??? And I just stare at my boyfriend. It’s a crime?” Minhyun grumble but they already far away from them.

The atmosphere in the discussion room fill with awkwardness. Although Minhyun and Minki is the two loudest people within their group, they have nothing to say to each other. But then, Minhyun break the silent.

“Aron is shy when he is with stranger. So it will take time for him to warm up with you. After him familiar to interact with you, he can show many side of him. And he is very talkative and funny like you. Because you are too aggressive Minki yah. Try to talk like a friend first and only then you can start to use your many seduce technique.”

Minki was taken aback by Minhyun statement. He didn’t thinks that Minhyun will support him and gives advice.

“Thank you Minhyun. And I think both of you and Jonghyun are made for each other. Jonghyun also shy and can’t express his feelings very well. He is too overthinking but I hope you always be there for him. And thank you too for making him happy. He became happier this day. So thank you very much Minhyun.”

“Welcome.” They both became silent just like before but with a smile adorned their faces.

After following Minhyun advise, the relationship between Aron and Minki getting closer. They are eating, shopping and watching movie together during weekdays and also weekends. Minhyun and Jonghyun also became super close. Minhyun always helping Jonghyun with his family’s restaurant and both of them will spend time studying together in the library.

Not long after that, Aron and Minki announced to their friends that they are finally a couple. Dongho and Jonghyun really happy and congratulated them. Dongho start to complain that only he is single but Minki say that he will try to arrange for him a blind date with someone. They chatting and discuss like usual, full of laugh. But Minhyun didn’t take part in the conversation. He was just pensive and seemed to be thinking about something. Jonghyun noticed it and start to ask him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Jjuya.” Minhyun holds his hand and tug Jonghyun to follow him.

They get curios look from his friends but Jonghyun can only shrug his shoulder while being drag by Minhyun. Minhyun took him to the rooftop.

“Jjuya, can I hug you?” asking Minhyun after a few minute of staring at him.

Jonghyun feels weird but still opened his hand to hug the other party. Minhyun leaned down and hugged him tightly.

“Did something happened” Jonghyun asked with a worry in his voice.

“Nothing. Can we stay like this for a moment?” whispered Minhyun softly in his ear.

Jonghyun didn’t reply but instead just hold Minhyun more tightly then before.

Two weeks have passed since the incident on the rooftop. Jonghyun feels weird because after that incident, Minhyun seems to be avoiding him. If he wants to meet or talk to Minhyun, Minhyun always said that he was busy and have something to do. Minhyun also try to avoid meeting him by staying in his class. Jonghyun feels sad with Minhyun’s attitude but he was more worried if there is something happened to Minhyun.

To put an end to this problem, Jonghyun determined to talk face to face with Minhyun and asking him what actually happened. But on the way to Minhyun’s class, he overheard a conversation.

‘I think they are already breakup’

‘I saw Minhyun with a beautiful girl in mall yesterday. They looks like a model couple. Both of them really tall and pretty ’

‘Really. Ouh that’s why I don’t see Minhyun with Jonghyun together anymore’

A tear already fell without him knowing. His heart hurts a lot. But with this discovery, Jonghyun realize something for sure. Yes, he fall in love. He really love Minhyun. He knows he in love only when the person didn’t love him anymore. And it’s really hurt. Knowing your love but need to let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the main is for 2hyun so sorry for Aren shipper..  
> One more chapter to go..  
> Light angst is not actually a part of it..  
> But don't worry, i also prefer happy ending story..


	5. but at the end, you still a star in my life.

Minhyun determined that he need to discuss this matter with Jonghyun. He cannot keeps running and avoiding Jonghyun like that. Therefore, he goes to the library but only Minki and Dongho were there.

“Where is Jonghyun and Aron?” Minhyun curiously asked them.

“Aron still in the class and don’t you see Jonghyun? He say earlier that he want to meet you at your class” Minki talk sluggishly.

“Do you fight with Jonghyunnie? I see that he looks sad nowadays and you also did not come here anymore.” Dongho ask while looking concern.

“I will tell you later. I need to find Jonghyun first”

Minhyun search Jonghyun in his class and also the cafeteria but he’s not there. Suddenly he thought about their usual rooftop place. He quickly run to there. When he arrived, he can hear a quiet sobbing and spotted Jonghyun at the corner side of the deck railing.

Before he can make a step, a harsh voice stop him “Just go, Minhyun”

“Jjuya. I’m sorry. Talk to me please” Minhyun try to plead.

“Don’t called me like that. And there is nothing to talk about. I already knows everything. Please leave me alone Minhyun”

Minhyun start walking toward Jonghyun. He then turned Jonghyun’s body to face him. “Don’t cry, Jjuya. I’m really sorry.”Minhyun wipe the tears away with his hand and another hand placed at Jonghyun’s waist.

“Did you cry because of me? I’m really sorry Jju. I will tell you the reason I’m avoiding you this two weeks” Minhyun softly told him.

Jonghyun pushed Minhyun’s hands away “No need. I already told you that I know right. Please, I beg you, just go”

“What did you know?”

“I heard that you have got a new girlfriend. And you go out with her yesterday. That’s why you are busy and avoiding me right. It’s okay. I understand. We also didn’t have to pretend anymore. For now, I’m not your boyfrrrr…..”Jonghyun can’t continue his word since Minhyun muffling his mouth with a kiss.

“Finally you stop talking.”

Jonghyun shocked but asked Minhyun with anger. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing my boyfriend. You’re so adorable Jju. Did you cry because you thought I got a girlfriend? Jju, Jju. Why are you so cute? I want to put you in my pocket forever”

Jonghyun opened his mouth but is stopped by Minhyun finger. “Let me explain first, okay. Yesterday I go out with my older sister. She just came back from abroad. So I accompany her shopping and buying necessary things.”

“But ….”

“Shhh…I still don’t finish. Let me talk first will you.”Minhyun peck on Jonghyun’s cheek and proceed with his explanation.

Jonghyun blush at that but fully concentrate with what Minhyun want to say.

“I’m avoiding you because I’m afraid. Our boyfriend promise is valid until Aron and Minki date right. So, I’m afraid you will refuse to be my boyfriend after that. But my sister give me encouragement and told me to say the truth. That why I’m here looking for you”

Minhyun then kneel on one knee and take out something in his pocket. “Please be my real boyfriend Kim Jonghyun.” Asked Minhyun with a ring on his hand.

A minute passed. “Jju, Jjuya”

Jonghyun still did not recover from the shocked. He feels happy, sad, upset at the same time. He looks blankly at Minhyun.

“Please say yes Jju. I love you so much and just now I know you love me too.” Minhyun just stand back and proceed to put the ring on Jonghyun’s finger.

“I still didn’t say yes, Min” Minhyun just smile. He knows his Jju already forgive him since he was called by his nickname.

“I didn’t take no as an answer. So Mr. Kim Jonghyun shii, will you become my boyfriend?”

Jonghyun had a shy and contented expression. “Yes Mr. Hwang Minhyun shii”.

Minhyun immediately hug Jonghyun. “Thank you so much Jjuya. I love you. I’m so in love with you my Jju”

Jonghyun released the hug and looks very affectionate at Minhyun. “I love you too, Min”.

It felt like fireworks exploding in his chest. Although Minhyun already knows that Jonghyun love him, but the confession still give him butterfly in his heart. Minhyun stroked his face and kiss him.

Minhyun wants to keep kissing Jonghyun but seeing Jonghyun become flushing and panting, Minhyun stopped. He just looks at him lovingly but both his hand still on Jonghyun’s waist.

Jonghyun frowned by Minhyun action but Minhyun just smiled sweetly.

“I want to continue kissing you. Can I?” asked Minhyun suddenly.

“Stupid Hwang Minhyun,” Jonghyun then raised his head and kissed him lightly. Minhyun automatically move his hand on Jonghyun’s cheek and deepen their kiss.

They stayed like that for a long long time.

“What took you guys so long?”

“What happened actually?”

“So dare to tell us what going on”

Minki, Aron and Dongho bombarded them with question as soon as they came. They gaze sharply at them like a predator waited to attack their prey.

Before both of them can start explaining, Minki already ambushed them with another question.

“Why your eyes look red? And your lip too?”

Minhyun and Jonghyun just stay silent but both their cheek and ear becoming pink.

“Minhyun, did you bully our Jonghyunnie? Our Jonghyunnie, are you okay?” Dongho pulled Jonghyun’s hand to make him sit beside him.

“That’s my Jonghyunnie not your Jonghyunnie okay” Minhyun pouts while pulled up a chair to sit on.

“No, no, no. You need to stand there and start explaining to us. “Minki order firmly. Aron and Dongho nodded and three of them glare furiously back at Minhyun.

Jonghyun lips curved into a smile. He really missed this kind of interaction. Bickering and teasing each other is like a situation that normally happened two weeks ago. For 14 days without Minhyun, he really feels so empty like a night without a star. He truly thankful that the star is now back, giving the light in his darkness.

“Argghh, why all of you just pick on me?” Minhyun said frustrated and try to protest.

“Because this is all your fault. Our Jonghyunnie will never be wrong. Right our Jonghyunnie?” Aron asks Jonghyun while smiling in a cute way.

Jonghyun bursts into laughter but after meeting a sharp gaze from Minhyun, he try to stop. He placed his hand to cover his mouth to stop him from giggling.

“Is that ring on your finger, Jonghyun?”

“Ohh myy God. Have you married? Did you held your wedding already? That’s why you came so late.”

“Wow Hwang Minhyun. I didn’t know you will be this fast”

“This is not valid. We still didn’t give our permission. Our Jonghyunnie is ours.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes and completely ignored them. He move towards Jonghyun, kiss his forehead and proceed to sit down beside him. “Sorry guys, he is already mine and only be mine, love you my Jju.” He then take Jonghyun hand and kiss his knuckles.

The room was filled with groan and whine, Jonghyun can feel his face getting hotter and wanting to just disappear while Minhyun smirked in triumph.

They are still fighting sometimes. Argue and break up is something that confirm will happened especially with overprotective and jealousy boyfriend like Minhyun. Although before this, Jonghyun though that the process about love is just like a cycle producing a similar rotating pattern but now he know, there is the same place that he will return from that rotating which is his home. Hwang Minhyun.

Just like Minhyun never give up on him and never let him go.

  
He also promise the same.

  
They are each other first and will be also each other last.

  
Forever and ever.

…………………………………………The End……………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late post..i always trying to change the ending..  
> i will make some edit to my chapter 1 and 2 so that it will be easier to read..  
> thank you for all kudos, comments, compliments and feedback..  
> at the beginning, i actually just want to post 1 chapter and then deleted it..but thanks to all support and encouragement, i get to finish this whole fic..  
> i will came back again with a new fic..maybe trying to do one shot story..  
> you can give ideas or recommendation to me..  
> finally really thank you for enjoying a fic from a new writer..  
> i will try to improve , improve and improve myself until become a very good writer..  
> Das ist alles..DANKE..

**Author's Note:**

> Just a beginner writer...  
> Sorry for the mistake and grammar...  
> Hope to enjoy it...


End file.
